Convincing the Soul
by Lady Saffir
Summary: Heero's heart is opposed to what his mind thinks. With one lies the first step to reclaiming his humanity, the other, chaos.


  
Convincing the Soul  
  
  
By Lady Saffir  
  
  
Rating: G  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: me no own...  
  
  
Thought:  
  
"The pen is mightier than the sword."  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
Checking his gun holster once more, Heero also took the time to check his intentions. He knew that Relena was trying to attain peace the only way a pacifist could - by talking her way out of war. Not that she could. This war was being run by men, and god alone knew what testosterone did to a man's mental state.   
  
No, he decided, the only way to truly end this war was to rid the world of Relena Peacecraft and her ideal ways. Human nature wouldn't allow for a world of non-aggression. People couldn't be asked to go against what instinct had ingrained upon the human psyche. That only led to more confusion and anger.  
  
Standing on the balcony above Relena, Heero once again calmly assessed his target. This was a mission of his making - and one that he had promised himself to succeed at. Relena Peacecraft would die on that podium, spouting her ideals to men that only pretended to understand what peace meant.   
  
'That's right,' an inner voice taunted, silently laughing at Heero. 'These men haven't had to kill a single person - they hire morons like you that think your only reason to live is to kill. While they take the credit for peace, and you take the blame for the destruction. Isn't that right? And isn't Relena Peacecraft, this woman-child that you supposedly hate, isn't she trying to show them that all of humanity is to be blamed for war? Isn't she?' the voice persisted, hammering away at Heero's defenses.  
  
'Shut up!' he growled mentally, closing his eyes to ward off the sight before his eyes. Relena stood before him, as poised and as confident in such a way that few achieved in their lifetime. Bright blue eyes, now darkened with passion, holding the riveted gazes of the nobles seated before her.   
  
The earnestness in her voice had the men leaning forward in their seats, feeling as if the true meaning of Relena's words could be understood, if only they found the magical word that would unlock the door to the knowledge that they so desired.  
  
With a start, Heero realized that he too had become entranced by her words, the determined edge that lined her voice, hidden away so carefully. Muttering a curse under his breath, Heero pulled his gun, bringing the sights to bear upon Relena's heart. At this distance he knew that he wouldn't miss; and while everyone was trying to save the young 'Queen', he could easily make his escape. Or pick off the delegates one by one, and bring Romafeller crashing down to its knees.  
  
However, Heero found himself unable to pull the trigger just yet. His heart, which had previously had nothing to do with his missions, demanded to be heard, desperately insisting that even Relena deserved a chance to fight her own battle.   
  
'NO! She is WRONG! Nothing can be achieved by simply talking about it! Mankind must be made to understand the true horrors of war! Relena wishes to protect them from that insight! SHE.MUST.DIE.'  
  
At that moment Relena chose to look upwards. Catching sight of the man-child that stood poised above her, gun trained on her heart, she was somehow able to convey silently across the distance that she understood. Relena was fighting a war, and in war soldiers died. A small, sad smile graced her features as she waited for the inevitable.   
  
'Heero.'  
  
Looking at the bowed head, Heero slowly tightened his finger on the trigger. She acknowledged that she must die, she would fight it no longer. Permission had been granted, and he had been freed from any guilt that could possibly occur. So what was this uncharacteristic hesitation? Or this curious wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach?   
  
Heero Yuy was a man that followed his instinct. Many times it had saved his life, and he had come to believe that the body somehow knew things that the mind could not accept. But why this; why now? She was an obstacle, an unwelcome ally that knew too much, now placed into the hands of his most powerful enemy. Knowledge was power, and all ready she held too much power to be trusted. But still....  
  
Cursing once more, Heero closed his eyes briefly, deciding to ignore what he felt to be right. He had signed her death warrent those long months ago, when she had first seen his face. Now he simply was coming to follow through with the order of execution. 'It must be done.'  
  
Regret washed through his body as his trigger finger tightened.  
  
'Relena...'  
  
About to fire, Heero almost dropped the gun when the sound of applause shattered the silent air. As one man stood, the other nobles quickly followed suit, raining praise down upon their Queen, the small girl that was still trying to find her own place in the world.  
  
Dropping the gun back into the holster, Heero pivoted, quickly leaving the grounds to reach Wing. His soul, once in turmoil over his proposed act, now felt calmer, and with this feeling came Heero's mental acceptance of Relena's position in the war. They were both warriors in their own way. Her sole weapons were logic, sanity, and wisdom. He fought with anything he could lay his hands on, be it gun, sword, or mobile suit.  
  
And while Relena fought to save all of mankind with those intangible weapons, Heero finally realized his true purpose for physically fighting the war. He fought so that someone like her, who had never been tainted with the horrors of combat, would remain innocent, and give someone like himself hope for the future.  
  
"All right, Relena," he muttered to himself, "the ball's in your court. Take care not to drop it."  



End file.
